A Princess for the Pharaoh
by MadameMisfit
Summary: When Shinji Hirako saved a random girl from a tragic death, he had no idea that it would lead to happiest night of his existence thus far. One-shot. OC. LEMON! Don't like, don't read ya twatnuggets. Constructive criticism ONLY. Thank you!


**A/N: **Hey guys! ^^ This is my first fanfiction that I've written! I wrote it for my best friend who actually has an acoount on here but she went and forgot her name *facepalm* That's alright though! So please read and review! I would LOVE to know what you think [= Love you all tons!

* * *

><p><strong>A Princess for the Pharaoh<strong>

It was dark and dreary out as the young woman walked home from the store. She thought that she would make it home in time but she ran into a couple of friends while she was there. Suddenly, daylight had all but escaped her view and she was left to walk home in the cold.

A huge gust of wind blows in from out of nowhere and nearly knocks her over. She moves the bag of groceries to one arm while she pulls her hood over her head to keep the wind from blowing her hair around making it painfully whip her face. As she walks along, she begins to hear odd noises; footsteps behind her on the deserted street and a low murmuring near her ears.

"Odd," she says to herself, "There's no one else out here right now." She quickens her pace ever so slightly, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The unnerving sounds of footsteps and whispers seem to be ever present no matter how much farther she walks. Turning around she only finds that there's nothing there. When she begins walking again, she trips over a crack in the sidewalk and lays there as she watches her groceries roll out away from her. She never seems to notice the bright red beam of light coming towards her until it completely obliterates the building she's in front of. As debris and concrete rain down around her, she attempts to shield herself. Waiting to be crushed by all of the slabs of concrete falling from above, the young woman just squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation of what seemed to be the inevitable.

"Are you alright?" a man's voiced asked from above her. Opening her eyes, she looks up to see a rather attractive blonde man with a newsboy cap, button-down shirt, and tie holding her. She looks around to try and see what's going on and how he could have possibly gotten her away from the collapsing building before it crushed her.

"Hey," he says again, "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?" The young woman just looks up at the strange man. He looks back at her with inquisitive eyes, wondering if she maybe hit her head at any point.

"No," she says timidly, "I don't think I got hurt. Did you save me?"

"Yes, I did," he says calmly, "You really should be more careful. Are you sure you didn't get hurt at all?"

"Yes," she answers, "Fairly certain, at any rate. Do you know what destroyed that building? It just looked like a giant beam of light. Do you know where it came from?"

The young man almost looks shocked at what she's said. "You mean you saw the cero?"

"Cero? What the hell is that?" she asks in a timid, questioning voice.

The young man isn't quite sure how to start to explain anything. He was still bewildered by the fact that she could even see it in the first place. "Maybe," he begins cautiously, "You should come with me. I think I should explain a few things to you."

The young woman looks to her savior with a slight light in her eyes. '_Maybe somebody can finally tell me what all these monsters are that haunt me,' _she thinks to herself.

"My name is Shinji," the young man says to her, "Shinji Hirako. I suppose you could say I'm the de facto leader of the Vizards and I used to be a soul reaper. I assure you, you have no reason whatsoever to not trust me. If you come with me I can explain to you what went on here tonight. And judging by look in your eyes, I'm sure I could help you understand many other things that you've been worried about."

With that, the young woman got to her feet and let the man take her away from that dark, dreary place.

When they arrive at the warehouse, Shinji just puts the young woman down and looks her up and down for a moment before he starts to circle her. Almost as if he's trying to figure her out.

"What? What are-? What were you a vulture in another life?" she says impatiently as Shinji stops in front of her and just looks up at her.

"No," he calmly states, "At least I don't recall ever being a vulture. Besides, you aren't dead." She slightly stiffens and lets out a small gasp at this. "You're welcome for that, by the way," Shinji states as he walks toward the door of the warehouse. When he notices that she isn't following him, he turns around and looks at her. "Well," he says impatiently, "Are you coming or what?"

The young woman lets out a slight squeak and follows Shinji warily into the building.

When she enters, all she can see is darkness at first. She hears multiple voices murmuring and she strains to try and find where they're coming from in the warehouse.

"You dumbass! What are you doing bringing a human here?" The voice sounds like it belongs to an adolescent girl and it is quickly accompanied by the sound of something hitting skin; like she slapped someone.

"Ouch, Hiyori, was that really necessary? She was able see the cero from the Gillian that was in town. I couldn't just leave her there." That's Shinji's voice for sure.

"Didn't you maybe think you could've taken her somewhere else and talked with her? You didn't have to bring her here, Shinji. Especially since it's not like we know her or anything." Another man; his voice is pretty deep and kind of hoarse and there's definitely an edge of impatience to it.

"If she could see the cero then she's a spiritually conscious being. So we know that she's probably got something special goin' on with her. Besides, Hiyori, not ALL humans are so terrible. Maybe we can help her. There's nothing wrong with that. If Shinji trusts her then I'm gonna trust that she's okay. If she's really got all these questions, why shouldn't we try to answer them for her?" Male again; to be perfectly honest, she was thinking he sounded like a black man.

The young woman finally had enough of waiting to see what was going on. She steps forward a few steps towards where the voices were coming from. "Hello?" she shouts, "Could somebody PLEASE turn on the lights? I'd like to see who's talking about me."

All of a sudden the lights flicker on and she has to shield her eyes for a moment until they get used to the sudden illumination. When she looks up, she sees a group of people standing with Shinji. She can immediately pick out the one that hit Shinji and called him a dumbass. The small girl looks very irked and displeased to have a visitor. Besides her, there are two other young women and besides Shinji there are four other men.

"These are the Vizards, my dear—" Shinji stops mid-sentence. "Come to think of it, I never did get your name." All of a sudden Shinji's face is met by a sandal and a loud slap.

"You didn't even ask her name? Dammit, Shinji, you dumbass! You don't even know her name and you brought her here! I should just beat the snot out of you!"

"Risa," the young woman states timidly, "My name's Risa."

"Ah, Risa it is then. Risa, these are the Vizards," Shinji says as he steps aside to give a full view of the group. "Let me introduce you to the ladies first."

Shinji walks over to a young woman wearing what looks like a sailor uniform with red glasses and black hair kept back in a braid. "Risa, this is Lisa Yadōmaru." The young woman looks up from what she's reading long enough to give Risa a quick nod before immersing herself in her book again.

"This is Mashiro Kuna," Shinji says, standing next a young woman with green hair dressed like superhero of sorts. Before Risa can even say anything, Mashiro is immediately inches from her face, as if examining her. She seems to have a rather child-like fascination in her eyes as she looks Risa over. "Hi! I'm Mashiro and it's so nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!"

Risa, rather unsure of what to say to the girl, just nods and mumbles a quiet "sure" as she nervously wrings her hands together.

"That's so great!" Mashiro squealed and jumped up and down as she moved back to where she was previously standing. One of the other men looked rather annoyed at her enthusiasm and rolled his eyes. Risa guessed that he was the one who sounded so impatient earlier.

"Now," Shinji said while walking over to the group of men, "Onto the gentlemen of the Vizards!" Before anyone could blink, the small girl slapped Shinji again with her sandal.

"What the hell, dumbass? You just completely disregarded me! Why don't I get an introduction?" She attempts to throw her sandal at him this time but Shinji just sidesteps out of the way. "Well you aren't a lady and I specifically said I was introducing the ladies. You act more like a barbarian than most of the men I've met. I suppose the girl does need to know who to avoid around here though. So, Risa, this is Hiyori Sarugaki. Also known as the proverbial pain in my ass."

"Excuse me? I'M a pain in YOUR ass? Try the other way around, idiot!" Hiyori attempts to fly at Shinji with her sandal at the ready, but before she can do that, two of the other men step forward and grab her arms and shoulders to hold her back.

"Thanks, guys," Shinji says to the men, "Risa, this is Love Aikawa." He points to a man wearing a green jogging suit with sunglasses and a rather intricate five-pointed afro of sorts. "Nice to meet you, darlin'" he says as he struggles to hold Hiyori back from attacking Shinji again. "This is Kensei Muguruma right here." Shinji points to the other man holding Hiyori back. He's tall with silvery hair; he wears a purple tank that shows off his rather well built arms, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and orange fingerless gloves. He also has a few piercings; his left eyebrow and three on his left ear, including his tragus. Kensei just sort of nods and grunts and Risa guesses he's one who wasn't too keen on her being there.

"Moving on," Shinji says as he walks over to the other two men standing on the side. At this point, Hiyori appears to have calmed down enough that Love and Kensei have released her. She just sort of sulks angrily over next to Lisa.

"This is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi," Shinji says, gesturing to rather feminine looking, seemingly foppish man with long, wavy blonde hair.

The man strides over to Risa as though he's the most beautiful thing in the room. There's an air of confidence about him that almost makes one want to roll their eyes.

"Hello my dear, it's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he says as he lifts Risa's hand to lay a kiss on it. "If it will be easier for you, you can refer to me as Rose."

Unsure of what to say or do, Risa just gives a slight nod to Rose before he walks back to his previous spot. Shinji steps forward and walks over to the last man—a rather tall one at that—to introduce him.

"Last but CERTAINLY not least, this is Hachigen Ushōda." The man just looks quite calmly and gently at Risa and holds a hand out. "You can call me Hachi if you would like," he says with a warm smile. Risa, slightly afraid to shake his hand for fear it might crush her own, hesitantly reaches out, not wanting to be rude. She finds his handshake to be surprisingly gentle, however, and returns his smile with one of her own.

"Alright, now that you've met everyone, I'm sure you'd like an explanation for what happened earlier," Shinji says to her. Risa just nods her response as Shinji motions her to a place to sit down.

As the night goes on, Risa learns about a multitude of new things: the Soul Society, Soul Reapers, Hollows and the different classes, Hollow hybrids (the Arrancar and the Vizards), and why she could see all of them. Shinji called her a spiritually aware being and said that was why she was able to see all of these things. Taking in so much information at one time was simply exhausting and Risa began to feel the toll.

"You look exhausted," Shinji says to her, "You should probably head home and get some sleep, huh?"

"I suppose it would be a good idea," she responds.

"Well, I'll walk you—" before Shinji can finish, he's interrupted by and enormous clap of thunder and a flash of lightening.

Risa jumps out of her seat at the sudden loud sound that fills the warehouse. Shinji just looks out a window and back to Risa. "Or not," he says, "I suppose it would better if you just stayed here for the night."

"WHAT?" Everyone looked up at the sound of Hiyori's voice booming as loudly as the thunder outside. "What do you mean she's gonna stay here for the night? You dumbass, we just met her! You're already inviting her to a damn slumber party?"

Risa just looks bashfully up at Shinji, "Really, it's okay," she says. "I've walked home in worse than this before; it's not a big—"

"I don't think so," Shinji says, cutting her off, "It's terrible out there. There's no way I'm making you walk home in that when we have space here."

All of a sudden, Hiyori's sandal meets Shinji's face for the umpteenth time today. "You idiot!" she screams, "We can't just let her—"

"That's enough, Hiyori," Shinji says, absolutely resolute, "She's staying here. It's not fair that we bring her here to answer her questions then just kick her out like she's nothing. That's the end of the discussion. Risa, come with me, I'll show you where you can sleep."

As she followed Shinji through the warehouse, Risa was still trying to process everything that had happened and everything she had learned.

_'Soul Society? Soul Reapers? Hollows?' _she thought curiously. She couldn't help but feel as if she had just entered into a completely different world the moment she set her first foot in the Vizard warehouse.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Shinji stop walking. She let out a small _oomph _when she bumped into his back. "This is where you'll sleep tonight," Shinji said to her. "If you're okay here, I'm gonna go read for a little bit before I hit the hay my own self."

"Actually," Risa said timidly, "I could really use a shower."

"Oh, of course," Shinji replied, "It's right down the hall that way, right across from my room. There should be clean towels in there already, but if not, just let me know." Risa gave him a quick nod and he turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Risa set the blanket and pillow that Shinji had gotten for her down in her room for the night. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Looking around silently, she made sure there were clean towels and continued to turn the shower faucet on. Once it was at the perfect temperature, she discarded her clothes and hopped in, grateful to feel the hot water on her neck and shoulders after such a long, stressful, and confusing day.

After she felt sufficiently cleaned up, Risa got out of the shower, dried off, wrapped a towel around herself, and grabbed her clothes off the floor. As she was walking back to her room to change, Shinji caught a glimpse of her leaving the bathroom. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the look of her. Dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel, with her long, wavy hair framing her face. A slight flush having formed on her cheeks from the heat of the shower. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. He was ashamed by the thoughts that proceeded to flow into his mind like running water. _Caressing her smooth, ivory skin as she lay next to him. Sliding his fingertips up and down the perfect curvatures of her body. Planting soft kisses on every inch of her warm skin. _He made himself blush at the thoughts that were entering his mind. All he wanted to do was to touch her and to make her feel good. He snapped back to reality when he heard a door shut and he shook his head and continued on reading.

Risa stepped into her room and closed the door as a bright blush encased her cheeks. She caught Shinji staring at her after she got out of the shower, but he was too out of it to realize that she saw him seeing her.

She quickly got dressed and climbed onto the stretched out futon that was in the room. She pulled the blanket over herself and fluffed up the pillow under her head and tried to sleep. Alas, it seemed as though it continued to escape her grasp, and remained just out of reach.

What seemed like hours passed by as Risa tossed and turned, sleep eluding her in every way. All she could think about was the way that Shinji was staring her. He almost looked…hungry. Like his eyes held this need, this want. This incredible need and desire to be loved. Yet, even more than that, the need and desire to love someone.

The thunder boomed loudly again, interrupting her thoughts. Her thoughts of him; of that mysterious man she had only just met. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't shake his face from her mind. And the things that she wanted to do to him—no, the things she wanted HIM to do to HER. She couldn't even believe what she was thinking. She had just met him and she was thinking of such things. She just couldn't help it; he was so attractive and he seemed so caring.

Meanwhile, Shinji was still sitting wide awake in his own room reading—well, attempting to read that is. He was having the same problem that Risa was experiencing over in her room. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. About things he wanted to do with her—TO her. He finally got annoyed enough and threw his book down and decided to at least attempt to fall asleep. This futile effort was quickly brought to an end as he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and marched out of his room. If he was going to do anything about these sudden feelings, tonight was the night. Not to mention the fact that the storm raging outside was almost as good as soundproofing.

Risa was taken by complete and utter surprise when her door flung open and she saw Shinji silhouetted in the doorframe.

"Sh-Shinji? What are you doing? Is everything alright?" she asked him.

Before she knew it, his lips were crashing into hers and he was stealing the very breath from her lungs. She'd never been kissed like that. Like all of the passion in his body was poured into this single kiss.

"Shinji? What was that?" she asked shakily, trying to regain her breath.

"I couldn't just let it be," he said, almost as unsteadily. "I couldn't focus on anything knowing that you were so close and you'd be gone just as quickly as you came to me. I don't know if we're meant to be together forever, but I do think we're meant to be together tonight."

With that, Shinji refused to let anything else be said as he pulled Risa into another toe-curling, mind-numbing kiss. Without hesitation, Risa threw her arms around him and pulled him down onto the futon. She lay on her back while Shinji supported himself with his arms, holding himself up off of her. When they broke for air, Risa gave him a slight nod, which he took to mean that everything was okay, and that she wanted and needed this as badly as he did.

Shinji slowly lowered himself onto her body, as they both felt themselves meld together. Risa pulled him down into another kiss as his hands moved to her blouse. He slowly began to undo buttons with calm, steady hands. He opened her blouse and leaned back, breaking the kiss, to admire her figure.

"Beautiful," he said breathily, "You look like a goddess. Or like something God sculpted with his own perfect hands." Feeling slightly self-conscious (as most girls do when stared at) and incredibly flattered, she blushed an intense shade of red and turned her head to the side. Shinji would have none of that, however, as he moved a finger under her chin and pulled her head back to face him.

"I don't think so," he said with determination, "I want to see that beautiful light in your eyes. I want to see the scarlet blush on your cheeks." He pulled his hand up to gently caress her cheek and her jawline. "Please," he said in a pleading tone, "Don't hide from me."

With those words, Shinji leaned down and kissed Risa gently. His tongue had barely started to play at her bottom lip when she parted her mouth for him. He slowly slid his tongue in and began to explore every inch that he could reach while gently nipping at her lower lip. Shinji moved his hand slowly to cup her left breast, causing Risa to gasp into the kiss. Shinji pulled away and locked eyes with her; it was like he was trying to see into her very being. "I promise," he whispered to her, "to be gentle."

Before Risa could respond, Shinji placed his lips to the hollow at her throat and kissed her sweetly. He moved all around her neck, trying to find her one sweet spot. When he succeeded in making her gasp, he smiled into her skin and continued to nip and lick at the spot he had just discovered, eliciting small moans and cries of approval from the body under him. Risa closed her eyes as Shinji's mouth began to roam lower.

Next thing she knew, Risa was being pulled upright and Shinji was gently tugging her blouse off her torso. He hugged her to his chest and kissed her forehead as his hand slid lightly down her back to her bra. With one swift flick of his fingers, he undid the clasp that held the hindering article in place and slid it off of her shoulders. Without wasting any time, Shinji laid Risa down and proceeded to move down her body at a sickeningly slow pace. When she almost couldn't take the teasing anymore, Shinji captured the pink bud at the tip of her right breast in his mouth, causing her to gasp and a small moan to escape her lips. As he pleasured one with his mouth, Shinji brought his hand up to gently knead the other sculpted mound of flesh. After a moment, he switched, being sure not to neglect either one. Risa's eyes were nearly rolling back into her head just from his touch.

Shinji traveled farther downward on her body, planting kisses every inch of the way, until he reached her lower body. He undid the button on Risa's jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly. Threading his fingers through the front belt loops, he tugged down on her jeans and placed soft, delicate kisses just below her waistline. Then, as if her body took control over her mind, Risa grabbed Shinji's collar and pulled him up to kiss him and make quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Shinji proceeded to slide slowly back down Risa's body to his previous position, planting more kisses along the way. He ran his hands up and down the length of her body, earning a slight shiver from her. He gently lodged his fingers beneath the waistband of both her jeans and panties.

"Take a deep breath in," he whispered to her. Risa inhaled deeply and closed her hands for a moment. "Now," Shinji said to her softly, "exhale." It wasn't a question or a statement or a request, but a command. As soon as she exhaled, Risa opened her eyes and saw that Shinji had removed the rest of her clothes. Not five seconds later, he grasped her legs and put one over each of his shoulders and was staring hungrily at her searing core. Risa couldn't help but turn away and blush the brightest shade of red she had in her life.

That didn't last long, however; as soon as she did, Shinji delved into her most secret of areas. He slowly moved his tongue around, alternating quick, small flicks and painfully slow strokes. Shiver after shiver was sent rolling like the thunder outside through Risa's body; she had never felt anything like it before. Shinji slowly slid one of his fingers to the first knuckle, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure as her inner walls tightened around the invading digit. Her head flew back and her eyes rolled into her head as he slowly slid his finger out and pushed it back in quickly all the way to the second knuckle. As he continued these ministrations with his first finger, he slowly added a second and continued while Risa's entire body formed into a high arch. She was gripping onto the cushion of the futon for dear life as she gasped and moaned in sheer, unbridled ecstasy. All of a sudden, she let out a high pitched squeak as Shinji moved his lips to that sensitive nub at the top of her scorching center and gave a teasing lick.

"Shinji!" she squealed, "God, I-I-" she was cut off mid-sentence as her words were replaced with a loud moan as Shinji gently nipped and sucked at the sweet nucleus of her heated center. Between his fingers, his tongue, his lips, and his teeth, Risa didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

She was beginning to understand what all the fuss was about when girls her age would talk about sex. She kept trying to figure out how he could make her body do such things and respond so fiercely. Before she could think about it anymore though, a wave of pleasure crashed through her body as she came violently. Her entire body shook and quivered as Shinji continued to drink in any moisture he found on her.

As she lay there already feeling slightly drowsy and floating down from her high, Risa failed to notice that Shinji had gotten up from the futon and was working on removing his on clothing—or what was left on at this point. When she finally returned to earth, she looked up at Shinji with a look of complete ecstasy and calm in her eyes. Shinji crouched down in front of her, now only in his boxers, and locked eyes with her yet again. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice dropping octaves from its normal level. "I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for," he said to her gently, "It's going to hurt at first, but I promise I'll make the pain stop."

Risa just looked down at the floor hesitantly, not sure what to say or do. She wanted Shinji—all of him—but she was scared. She'd always heard that the first time hurts to begin with. All of a sudden, she was wishing for the days of naptime and running away from the boys on the playground because they had cooties. Dammit, why did sex have to complicate things?

She slowly looked up at him and nodded; she wanted this, and she wasn't going to let the pain stop her. He said he would make it stop; she had to trust that he would do that for her somehow. Shinji leaned in and kissed her gently, lightly licking her lips. When he pulled away, he stood up and removed his boxers, standing in front of her completely exposed. Risa was surprised to find that she was slightly relieved that she was no longer the only totally naked person in the room. As Shinji joined her back on the futon, placing himself on top of her and caging her in with his arms, Risa felt so safe; like he was really going to keep his promise.

Shinji almost refused to look away from her eyes as he positioned himself to enter her. As he placed the head of his erection at her opening, he could see the fear building in her eyes. "It's gonna be alright," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I promise. The pain will stop. Now, take a deep breath in, and when I tell you to, breathe out quickly. Okay?" he said to her gently. Risa nodded in response, afraid to speak, thinking her voice would sound weak. She did as Shinji told her and inhaled as deeply as she could. She could feel him shift slightly before he spoke, "Alright. Let it out." She exhaled quickly and felt a sharp pain as Shinji's mouth overtook hers. He pulled away and looked at her, being careful not to move too much. "Don't cry," he whispered to her, "It'll stop, I promise. Tell me when I can move. I won't move an inch until you do."

Risa nodded as a stray tear slid down her cheek and Shinji kissed it away. She wiggled around a bit, very carefully, trying to get used to having him inside her. Once she felt comfortable enough, she gave him a small nod to let him know that it was okay to move. After he nodded his own reply, Shinji began to move in slow, gentle thrusts. It was still slightly painful, but soon it began to pass and all Risa could feel was intense, fiery pleasure.

"Faster," she pleaded with Shinji in a small voice, "Please move faster. The pain's gone and it feels so wonderful." She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, as if holding herself up from falling over the edge of a cliff. Shinji quickly obliged, wanting nothing more than to make sure she enjoyed every second of this after that pain was gone. His thrusts quickly became more erratic and swift. He plunged in with smooth strokes, hitting her sweet spot each time. Risa hurled her legs around his waist and held her feet at the small of his back, pushing herself up to meet him every time he thrust into her core. She was being pushed over the brink and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Breathing erratic, skin slick with sweat, and hearts pounding together in time, Shinji and Risa both felt themselves reaching the height of ecstasy. As Shinji thrust again, Risa couldn't hold on anymore and she came, clutching onto Shinji for dear life as she rode the peak of her orgasm and she shook viciously. Her inner walls clamped tightly around Shinji and it pushed him over the edge as well as he came with one final thrust. When both were completely spent and exhausted, Shinji collapsed next to Risa, pulling her blanket up around the two of them as he wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest. She had never felt so utterly wonderful in her entire life. Shinji leaned his head down and gently kissed her forehead and ran the tip of his nose across her brow. She happily looked up at him and she was so pleased that he was the one to save her that night.

As they lay there, intertwined with each other, neither of them minded that they were covered in sweat or that it was three in the morning. Shinji just looked down at Risa and whispered, "You know, if it means more nights like this with you, I might not mind saving you from hollows." He just smiled and kissed her gently as she was lulled into a sweet, unfathomable sleep.


End file.
